


Bookworm

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Glasses kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, bookworm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Rick finds out that Merle loves to read, he can't help but find it absolutely adorable.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Bookworm!Merle is my aesthetic, so have some.

Rick hummed softly as he watched Merle; they were returning from a run, and Merle had grabbed a couple of books that had been lying around. He was reading one now. He didn’t know why the thought of Merle being a reader was so cute to Rick, but it was. He quickly looked back to the road

“It any good?” He asked.

Merle made a soft humming noise

“What?” He mumbled; completely engrossed by what he was reading.

Rick had to stifle a chuckle

“The book, is it any good?” He repeated.

Merle nodded

“Yeah, s’real interestin’,” He responded distractedly.

Rick let the chuckle slip that time

“Glad yer enjoyin’ yerself,” He cooed before leaving Merle to his book.

 

Merle had been quick to drop off the supplies he’s gathered before quickly retreating to his cell. Rick had been concerned and followed the older man; thinking something had happened and maybe he’d been hurt, but no; he was just reading. Rick leaned against the cell door and smiled fondly; it was actually really endearing how much Merle seemed to enjoy reading. Merle didn’t even notice Rick standing there, watching him. Rick decided to leave Merle be, and walked away to find Daryl, who probably wasn’t as engrossed by something.

 

The next day, Rick approached Merle again, and actually almost legitimately laughed when he found the older man _still_ reading, but a different book

“Merle,” He started.

Merle jerked his head slightly; indicating that he’d heard Rick, and was listening. Rick smiled and entered Merle’s cell

“Come with me; I wanna check a couple a’ things, an’ could use an extra pair a’ eyes,” He requested.

Merle, _finally_ , looked up from his book; dog-earing the corner of his page before putting it down

“Alright,” He agreed; getting up and following after Rick. The former Officer kept his eye on Merle

“So… What’re ya reading?” He asked.

Merle shrugged

“A book.” Was all he said.

Rick pursed his lips together; so much for that ice-breaker. Rick scratched the back of his head

“What book?” He muttered; starting to feel awkward.

Merle looked up at Rick

“Does it matter?” He nearly hissed; why was Rick being so… _Chatty_?

Rick sighed

“Not really, I was just curious; ya seem ta really be enjoyin’ it,” He coughed awkwardly; Merle was clearly not the best conversationalist… Or maybe it was just because he _really_ didn’t like Rick.

“It’s alright,” Merle mumbled; looking to the ground.

Rick lead Merle into the generator room

“Ya been ta Prison, right?” He asked.

Merle looked around the room and nodded

“Uh… Yeah, why?” He asked.

Rick motioned to the generators

“Ya got any clue how these work?” He asked; sounding a little _too_ hopeful.

Merle nodded

“Yeah, I worked in a generator room during one a’ my times on the inside,” He stated.

Rick nearly sighed in relief

“Oh, thank god; ‘cause no one else here can figure out how they work,” He chuckled.

Merle’s lip quirked into a small smile

“Well, looks like my ‘unethical’ way a’ life is gonna save yer ass again,” He teased.

Rick forced himself not to smile; instead opting to just patting Merle on the back

“Well, tell me what ya need ta fix ‘em,” He offered.

Merle approached the generators; listing off the things he’d need as he looked over the damages

“Each generator controls a different part a’ the prison; this one controls the lights, alarms, and the system that opens all the cells at once, in case of a fire,” He explained; motioning to one of the generators “This one controls emergency power and heating; fer water an’ stuff,” He continued; motioning to another generator “This one controls emergency systems, like the sprinkles an’ shit,” Another generator “This one controls the cookers in the kitchen, the washers and dryers, and the equipment in the infirmary,” He continued “An’ the rest are backups in case somethin’  happens ta the main 4,” He finished.

Rick just watched Merle; almost in awe

“How can ya tell?” He asked.

Merle looked up at Rick

“I know how these places work; they’re all the damn same, I swear,” He chuckled before motioning to the generators that controlled emergency power, water heating, the kitchen, washers/dryers, and medical equipment “I suggest ya focus on these 2,” He stated.

Rick nodded

“I agree,” He chuckled uneasily.

Merle just smirked and turned back towards the generators

“Ain’t that complicated; I should have hot water up an’ running by tonight,” He assured.

Rick nodded before heading off to the find the things Merle would need.

 

After dropping off the supplies in the generator room, Rick went to check Merle’s cell; just because he found him cute, didn’t mean he trusted him. He picked up the book Merle had been reading when Rick came to get him about the generators: _Shades of Gray_ by _Brooke McKinley_. Rick cocked an eyebrow; Merle didn’t strike him as a reader, let alone a reader of gay romantic-dramas. He supposed he’d really judged the book of Merle Dixon by it’s cover. He cringed at himself for thinking that pun before putting the book down and looking at the other ones he’d grabbed. Rick picked up the book Merle had been reading in the car: _Thirteen Reasons Why_ by _Jay Asher_. That one worried Rick a bit, but he decided to let it slide, and put the book down; hoping that Merle really was _just_ an avid reader. Rick picked up the last book that Merle had grabbed on their run: _The Maze Runner_ by _James Dashner_. That one made Rick smile; Carl had read that book. He shook his head and put the book down before sitting on the cot and checking under Merle’s pillow for anything he might be hiding. He had to stop himself from chuckling when all he found was another book. When he pulled the book out to check it, his heart nearly broke; his curiousness as to why Merle would hide this particular book being quenched.

 _Please, Daddy, No_ by _Stuart Howarth_.

The book was still new; hadn’t even been read. Rick’s throat felt tight as he gently ran his hand over the cover. He carefully put the book back and left the cell feeling particularly drained.

 

When night came, and the emergency power flickered on, Beth excitedly came running into the cell block; exclaiming about how the hot water was running. Rick smiled before perking up when Merle came back into the cell block

“I’ll get workin’ on the other generator tomorrow,” He stated; whipping the oil on his left hand onto his pants.

Beth hopped up to him and kissed his cheek before skipping off to her cell. Merle blinked in confusion before rubbing the back of his head; blushing slightly. Rick approached him and patted his shoulder

“Thanks,” He hummed.

Merle shrugged

“No problem; I benefit from this too, right,” He drawled before returning to his cell.

Rick followed after him; smiling when Merle immediately got back to reading; it was _adorable_.

“I checked out what books ya grabbed yesterday,” He informed.

Merle glanced up at Rick

“Just grabbed whatever seemed interestin’,” He shrugged.

Rick entered the cell and sat down on the cot

“Queer criminals and FBI agents are interestin’ to ya?” He teased.

A smirk quirked the corner of Merle’s mouth

“Well, I _am_ a queer criminal; so yeah,” He chuckled.

Rick smiled

“Are ya?” He hummed.

Merle shrugged

“Don’t really care what’ya got between yer legs so long as yer cute an’ down ta fuck,” He explained.

Rick smiled and shifted closer to Merle; eyes hooded, intent on teasing the older man

“Well, I’m not an FBI agent, but I am a cop,” He purred.

Merle dropped the book and sat up; eyes wide and cheeks read. Rick snickered and leaned down to pick up the book

“I’m teasin’ ya,” He chuckled.

Merle cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head

“O-Oh… Right,” He stammered.

Rick handed the book back to Merle

“That is… Unless ya wanna,” He purred; leaning close to Merle, lips centimetres apart “I’ll be up in the guard tower if yer interested.”

 

Rick hadn’t stuck around to wait for the backlash and went up to the guard tower to take his watch. He pulled a pare of thick rimmed, nerdy-looking glasses out of his pocket; he’d grabbed them on a run, just in case someone in the group might need them. He’d just forgotten that he had them. They were a very light prescription anyway; probably just for distance. He jerked when the door opened and Merle walked out; looking a bit nervous. Rick raised an eyebrow; Merle _wasn’t_ serious. The older man just stood next to Rick in complete silence; staring out at the field. Rick put his rifle and down and turned Merle to look at him; he _needed_ to see something. He carefully put the glasses on Merle’s face and snorted a playful chuckle

“Not bad,” He teased.

Merle just glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Rick leaned back to get a better look

“Now I can see it,” He hummed.

Merle adjusted the glasses

“See what?” He huffed.

Rick stepped closer to Merle; pressing their foreheads together

“That yer a nerdy, bookworm,” He teased.

Merle scoffed and averted his gaze; blushing deeply

“Oh, shut it,” He grumbled.

Rick just smiled as he wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist; pressing their lips together. The glasses made Merle look cute, and Rick wanted them to stay right where they were. Merle didn’t seem averse to the idea, since he left them alone; even adjusted them. It made Rick wonder if Merle actually _needed_ glasses, but had just never gotten his eyes tested. Merle wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and pushed him against the wall; deepening the kiss. Rick chuckled into the kiss before breaking it and pulling Merle inside the guard tower; closing the door behind them.

Merle made a small noise when Rick pinned him to the ground; reaching up to take the glasses off, only to have Rick stop him

“No,” Rick huffed firmly “Leave them.”

Merle shivered at the seductive tone in Rick’s voice, but did as he was told; leaving the glasses alone. Rick licked his lips and slowly started to strip Merle; kissing and licking every part of his body that was newly exposed. Merle just watched Rick with hooded, lustful eyes. Rick sat back once he had Merle completely stripped; just admiring the older man’s firm, muscled, scarred body, before getting to stripping himself. Once Rick was nude, he leaned down over Merle; pinning him to the ground. Merle gently touched the gunshot scar on Rick’s side

“Poor baby,” He teased.

Rick just smirked; softly running his fingers over a cigarette burn, then over a whip lash, then over a straight cut from a knife. He continued mapping out Merle’s scars; watching the way the gentle touches where taking Merle apart. He dug his nails into Rick’s arm; panting, with his eyes squeezed shut, erection jutting out from his groin. Rick licked his lips before hoisting Merle’s legs up and leaning down to eat him out; smirking when Merle gasped in surprise. Merle quickly covered his mouth and moaned into his palm; grinding down on Rick’s face.

“Damn, Officer Friendly,” He panted.

Rick slowly pulled back; pressing his thumb against the winking, needy hole

“Ya want it?” He purred.

Merle looked up at Rick and nodded; cheeks stained red; glasses a bit fogged from Merle’s tears of frustration. Rick wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it

“Come here and get me wet,” He ordered.

Merle pushed himself onto his knees and took Rick into his mouth; bobbing his head, and running his tongue along whatever he could reach. Rick sighed in pleasure and let his head fall back

“So good,” He praised.

Merle slowly pulled off Rick’s cock with an audible pop before lying back down and spreading his legs. Rick chuckled and got comfortable between Merle’s thighs; lining up with his needy hole before slowly beginning to push inside. He groaned at the tightness that surrounded him. Merle let out a strangled gasp and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck

“Oh, fuck,” He whined.

Rick licked his lips as he bottomed out

“Ya okay?” He worried.

Merle nodded and opened his eyes to look up at Rick over the glasses

“Yeah, feels good,” He purred.

Rick smirked and gripped Merle’s hips; pulling out halfway before slowly sinking back it; grinding right along Merle’s prostate. Merle let out a desperate moan and tightened his grip

“Oh, Daddy, harder,” He begged.

Rick shivered at the term; deciding not to comment, and gripped Merle’s hips harder; pulling out to just the head them slamming back it; striking Merle’s prostate dead on. Merle threw his head back and cried out; digging his nails into Rick’s shoulder. Rick continued at the punishing pace; loving the sounds it was pulling from Merle’s throat. With the way his neck craned back, Rick couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into Merle’s jugular. Merle whined and turned his head down to look at Rick

“I’m close,” He warned.

Rick licked his lips and leaned even further down; sinking his teeth into Merle’s nipple. Merle cried out as the pain mixed with the constant pleasure of Rick tormenting his prostate pulled him over the edge. The clamping of his tight, inner muscles pulled Rick with him.

 

They just lied there, cuddled together for a while, catching their breath. Rick was gently caressing Merle’s shoulder

“Maybe on our next run, we can make a small detour and raid a book store,” He suggested.

Merle looked up at him; eyes almost sparkling

“Ya’d do that fer me?” He nearly giggled.

Rick had to force himself not to blush; he was so screwed.

“Babe, I’d do _anythin’_ fer ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merle is a bookworm though, like that's a canon thing. He's a nerd. I love it. My big, acts-tough-but-is-really-a-giant-dork baby.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
